


Годовщина

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — И не надейся, дорогой мой! Мое доброе сердце превратилось в камень! Так что я не стану жалеть тебя. Хочешь пахать как лошадь и сдохнуть перед монитором? Вперед! Иди. И не стоило тратить время и ехать сюда ради такого пустяка, как твой возлюбленный. Где я и где твоя работа!





	Годовщина

Магнус Бейн смотрел на странную, уродливую куклу. Мысленно он окрестил сей шедевр смесью Чакки и Пиноккио. Бездушное, пугающее, деревянное создание на шарнирах. Прости господи, чудовище Франкенштейна и то было куда очаровательнее.  
Вот и приезжай к друзьям за город. Чтобы он еще хоть раз остался в этой комнате для гостей с этим созданием из кошмаров? Ну уж нет! Да он, блин, взрослый мужик! А сидит с включенным светом, который между прочим, здорово мешает уснуть. Но так хотя бы спокойнее.  
Впрочем, Магнус и не пытался отправиться в царство морфея. Он не сводил глаз с куклы, ожидая, что та в любой момент шевельнется. И тогда он поступит как самый настоящий, нормальный и адекватный человек. Умчится отсюда нахрен с диким воплем. А пока повода не было. Треклятая кукла оставалась неподвижной.  
Так прошел час. А может и больше. Впрочем, не исключено, что и получаса не минуло. Просто Магнусу было скучно. Он полусидел на кровати, не спуская глаз с очаровательной игрушки, от которой уже щека начинала дергаться. В общем, когда прошло некоторое (неопределенное) время, парень услышал стук внизу.  
В этот миг он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не воплотить свой план под названием «Делай ноги» в жизнь. Останавливало только возможное порицание со стороны Рагнора и Катарины, у которых он гостил. Но в большей степени Магнус предвидел насмешки со стороны друзей, а потому мужественно остался сидеть на месте, выкатив глаза, как от базедовой болезни и глядя на куклу так, словно это она внизу шумела. Но при этом парню казалось, что кукла и сама испугалась, что кто-то вломился в ее владения. И вот это явно стало не хорошим знаком.  
Стук повторился, только звучал куда ближе к комнате Магнуса. Тогда он не удержался и коротко вскрикнул, осматриваясь вокруг и прикидывая чем можно защититься. Не долго думая, парень схватил напольный вентилятор, который направил в сторону двери с самым воинственным видом и мыслями. Параллельно он проклинал создателя этой громоздкой и, сука, тяжелой херовины. Зато в случае нападения — уебет так уебет. Отличный способ защиты.  
Из-за огромных размеров агрегата, которым пытался размахивать Магнус, вентилятор несколько раз ткнулся в мебель и один раз в тумбу. В этот момент Бейн понадеялся, что не сломал эту штуковину. Иначе Рагнор заставит его раскошелиться. От этих мыслей его отвлекло шевеление дверной ручки. Вот он! Миг его триумфа! Когда на кону его жизнь. Когда придется защищать себя, размахивая… вентилятором. Бейн мысленно прикидывал как лучше атаковать противника и при этом не пострадать самому. Но каково же было его удивление, когда на пороге оказался не грабитель, не преступник и даже не воплощение кошмаров в лице какого-нибудь Джейсона Вурхиса. Это был всего лишь Александр.  
— Господи, Магнус! — Воскликнул парень, — я, конечно, понимаю, почему ты обиделся и уехал из города ничего не сказав, но угрожать мне вентилятором — это уже перебор.  
Бейн переключился, как по щелчку пальцев, сменив амплуа испуганного героя фильма ужасов на королеву драмы. Он поставил вентилятор на пол и принял самую обиженную позу, вскинув подбородок.  
— Дорогой мой Александр, после того, что ты сделал я должен не то чтобы отпиздить тебя вентилятором, я имею право переехать тебя чертовым трактором четыре раза.  
Парень вздохнул и вошел в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Спорить не буду! Нет мне прощения и оправдания. Как я мог забыть о нашей годовщине и вместо этого проторчать весь день в пыльном, удушливом офисе, работая, как каторжный.  
— И не надейся, дорогой мой! Мое доброе сердце превратилось в камень! Так что я не стану жалеть тебя. Хочешь пахать как лошадь и сдохнуть перед монитором? Вперед! Иди. И не стоило тратить время и ехать сюда ради такого пустяка, как твой возлюбленный. Где я и где твоя работа!  
Алек закатил глаза, после чего произнес:  
— Хорошо, я уеду. Только предварительно хочу кое-что тебе сказать.  
Магнус встал в непоколебимо-непреклонную позу, после чего милостиво позволил:  
— Говори.  
— Ты злишься, потому что последнее время я очень много работал, я практически не вылезал из офиса. Но все это ради того, чтобы кое-что тебе подарить.  
Магнус явно смягчился и с нетерпением смотрел на Алека, который копался в карманах, словно не мог найти то, что искал.  
— Ой, ну чего ты возишься! — Всплеснул руками Магнус.  
Алек очаровательно улыбнулся, после чего протянул своему парню небольшую квадратную коробочку золотистого цвета с красным бантом.  
— Часы? — Спросил Магнус. — Ты же знаешь какие я хотел! Ты копил на них, да?  
Он радовался как ребенок и сиял ярче солнца. Магнус всегда любил получать подарки. Алек счастливо улыбался, наблюдая за своим возлюбленным. Когда же тот потянул за небольшую ленточку, снимая упаковку, Алек встал на одно колено, волнуясь, и молча смотрел на парня, ожидая его решения. В ответ он услышал повторяющееся без остановки слово «Да». Лайтвуд улыбнулся и приблизился к своему теперь уже жениху, надевая подаренное кольцо ему на палец.  
После этого они крепко обнялись и целуясь, упали на кровать, забывая о стоящем посреди комнате вентиляторе и об уродливой кукле, которая исчезла с того места, на котором она сидела с самого начала вечера…


End file.
